


Take Me Back to the Start

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dalton Academy, Episode: s06e02 Homecoming, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Kurt Hummel, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: Kurt wants to clear the air after his and Blaine's argument over Jane joining the New Directions.☆J
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky (mentioned), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836472
Kudos: 14





	Take Me Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Another reaction fic for this episode. Because I have a lot of feelings. Enjoy :)

Kurt took in the sea of red and navy that engulfed him as he meandered his way through the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy. The argument with Blaine earlier that day had gotten under his skin, and he needed to clear the air before homecoming tomorrow. If only he knew where Blaine’s office was? As Kurt wandered past the Warblers Choir room, he idly noticed the fireplace in front of which he and Blaine used to study, stealing playful kisses at the beginning of their relationship, and hesitant glances before it had even begun. Kurt’s eyes began to prickle again with that familiar regret-filled feeling he got whenever he reminisced on their happier moments, during their high school days there were so many, and in their New York ones - so few. It was like a switch was flicked and everything got so complicated at some point. Kurt understood why Blaine liked the idea of a relationship with someone who wouldn’t be so contrary as himself, but it didn’t stop it from being a tough pill to swallow. Seeing Dave kissing his Blaine on the cheek at scandals flipped his universe on its head and he felt sick remembering it. It was at this point when Kurt realised he had a tear streaking down his face.  


“Shit” he cursed under his breath, he couldn’t talk to Blaine like this, and now his makeup was ruined. He quickly dabbed the tear away with his sleeve and rushed into the bathroom just a corridor away. But as soon as he entered he nearly ran back out again with the rush of memories that hit him like a tidal wave. Blaine being pushed up against the wall of the middle stall, Kurt hurriedly kissing him in one of the few breaks between classes and fixing each other’s hair in the mirrors above the sinks when they couldn’t avoid lessons any longer. Oh, how he wished he could go back to the days where a hair out of place and Sectionals was all they needed to worry about. Of course he knew that real relationships weren’t like that but wouldn’t it be so much easier if they were?  


Kurt eyed his face in the mirror, a harsh contrast to the days when he was watching out for kiss-swollen lips, this time watching out for his tear-streaked cheeks. Once he was satisfied that he looked presentable, Kurt determinedly stalked out of the bathroom, deciding that he was going to find Blaine and get it over with. Keeping his eye out for a bowtie or perhaps tightly gelled hair, Kurt weaved his way through the thick crowds, occasionally spying a student who from behind perhaps looked like him but wasn’t, until finally Kurt laid his eyes on a khaki green blazer and orange slacks that indicated the presence of the Warbler coach.  


“Blaine!” Kurt yelled, desperate to be heard over the congregation of chattering students. Thankfully, Blaine heard him immediately and circled in on him as if summoned. Kurt tried to drown out the deafening noise of his pounding heart when Blaine fixed him with those puppy eyes, they always managed to make him melt in a way that terrified him to his core.  


“Kurt!” cried Blaine, looking perplexed. “What are you doing here?”  


“Can we maybe talk in private?” The crease in between Blaine’s caterpillar eyebrows increased but nodded and gestured towards an empty classroom. Kurt followed him through the door and perched himself on the edge of the teacher’s desk while Blaine sat himself behind one of the many desks that were lined up in rows across the room. Kurt smiled fondly at the memory of them sitting next to each other in a geography lesson, passing flirtatious notes between each other. He wish he kept those ratty old bits of paper that used to hold heart-shaped doodles and stupid puns, if only he had known that passing notes wouldn’t last forever. He was shaken out of his thoughts however when Blaine spoke up,  


“So, what did you need to speak to me about?”  


“I wanted to clear up some things, last time we talked it didn’t exactly end on good terms…” He trailed off, hoping Blaine would understand what he was getting at.  


“No… no it did not… Look, Kurt, I understand why you did it-” Kurt cut Blaine off.  


“But I didn’t, that’s what I wanted to say!” Although interrupting was one of the things that started most of his and Blaine’s arguments leading up to the break-up, Blaine thankfully didn’t point it out. “I genuinely had nothing to do with Jane coming to Rachel, I didn’t even know we were getting a new member until about thirty seconds before you showed up.” Kurt took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “I just wanted you to know that, although seeing you with Karov-Dave... hurt me a lot, I wouldn’t stoop to that level.”  


“You know what… you should know better than anyone that our break up hurt me, badly, so forgive me if I don’t feel sorry that you were irritated by Dave and I.” The sarcasm dripping from Blaine’s tone made Kurt wince slightly, but he pushed past it, trying to recover a somewhat mature conversation.  


“Blaine, I understand that but, do you think it’s easy to see my ex-fiance dating a bully that harassed me on a daily basis for years, and forced me away from my friends, making my parents invest money, they didn’t have, in private school, because he threatened to kill me?’ Kurt sighed, trying to clear his head, but the anger he had kept locked away for so long was now bubbling to the surface, preparing to explode. ‘I can understand why he did what he did, and I can even forgive him but don’t you think it’s going to hurt me seeing him call you guys ‘Yogi and Boo Boo’ and putting a possessive arm around your shoulder?” Kurt steadied himself once again, bringing his tone back down to normal, studying Blaine’s unreadable expression. “I’m sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to explode like that.’ Kurt rubbed his temple and forced himself to look at Blaine with the pleading eyes he knows the boy can’t resist, even now. ‘Look, I didn’t come to fight about this, I genuinely just wanted to just clear the air. Arguing with you is a bitter reminder of everything that has happened.”  


Kurt paused, he had ended his rant and was waiting for Blaine to speak, but heard nothing. He chanced a glance at Blaine only to find those puppy eyes fixed on him with an unreadable expression. Finally, with a deep breath, Blaine seemed to come to a decision.  


“You’re right. I’m sorry Dave’s been parading us around and acting like it’s all okay because, realistically, it’s not. We have both done things in the past few months to hurt each other and that’s… well, that’s going to be difficult to get past but… I genuinely hope that we can one day move past our resentment and be… I don’t know… Friends?” Kurt was taken off guard, he wasn’t expecting an apology, although in hindsight he should have been, knowing Blaine, and Blaine hardly ever stutters. But after processing what he had actually been trying to say, Kurt spoke up again.  


“Friends sounds wonderful, Blaine. I would love that.” Finally, Kurt saw a genuine smile cross Blaine’s face, small though it was, and it seemingly turned on every light in the building.  


“I need to get to Warbler practise.” Blaine said, checking his watch, Kurt checked his too and was startled to find it so late, they both began to move towards the door.  
“Yeah, I said I’d meet Rachel at the Lima Bean to talk about sheet music.” There was an awkward shuffle as they decided who was going to move through the doorway first, but eventually settled on an order. “I’ll see you at homecoming?”  


“Yeah, totally… Oh! Heads up, I’m actually going with Dave, I just think maybe you ought to know before…"  


“Oh, right. Umm… Thanks, you know, for telling me!”  


“Yeah it’s okay.” Blaine went in for a hug at the same angle as Kurt, but just before their lips connected, Kurt switched angles and they lightly embraced before going their separate ways.  


As Kurt was walking to his car in the parking lot he thought about the conversation he and Blaine just had. Although nothing revolutionary was uncovered, nor much hope renewed, a sense of careful respect and friendship was formed today that surprised Kurt with how happy he was about it. Maybe it's okay that their relationship isn’t as picture perfect as it was before, now it's been bruised and battered doesn’t have the same ease as it once did, but it still has that spark. And maybe that’s all they needed. Even if they never did get back together, Kurt knew that they had a lifelong bond that went beyond romantic attraction. And he wouldn’t trade that for anything.


End file.
